Carta a mi yo del pasado
by YumiSebby
Summary: Naruto se disculpa con sí mismo, por todo el odio que se tenía, que se tiene. Y se recuerda que Sasuke siempre estará ahí para él.


_Drabble._

 _Drama (NaruSasu)_

* * *

Estoy frente a este trozo de papel en blanco, pensando en cómo podría disculparme. ¿Por dónde podría empezar, de igual manera? Ni podría recordar el momento en el que empezó este odio, quizá en cuarto o quinto de primaria, quizás antes, no lo sé.

Tengo la certeza de que he estado retrasando este momento muchísimo, por miedo, por... tantas razones que este folio no daría lo suficiente de sí para escribirlas todas.

¿Recuerdas cuando de verdad te odiaba? Ha habido mucho de eso durante tanto tiempo... y aún lo hay. Demasiado. Pero no sé como pasar a través de eso, como hacer oídos sordos a las voces, al reflejo que tan disgustado y mal me parece. Es... como una figura borrosa, algo que no puedo reconocer. Algo que detesto.

Siempre te dañaba, te daño de alguna manera. Pequeñas -ya no tanto- marcas en el cuerpo, tiempo encerrado en el baño, intentado que todo lo que había comido, no llegase hasta mi estómago, malos pensamientos sobre ti, intentos de dormir para siempre... Y aún sigo aquí. Pero tampoco puedo asegurar que haya cambiado mucho, sobretodo cuando todo a nuestro al rededor cae. Sí, está cayendo de nuevo.

¿Recuerdas como siempre nos decíamos que con solo una mala pieza en el juego, todo caería tarde o temprano? ¿Recuerdas que siempre asegurábamos que la mala pieza éramos nosotros? Cada día que pasa, estoy más convencido, pues... cuanto más lo pienso, más claro lo veo.

¿Recuerdas cómo pasábamos horas frente al espejo, mientras me mirabas fijamente y me escuchabas decir, con una cara desagradable y de repugnancia hacia nuestra persona, "no eres suficiente, y jamás lo serás"? ¿Recuerdas cómo acabábamos llorando, abrazados a nosotros mismos, en aquella pequeña esquina de la habitación detrás de la puerta, con miedo de que alguien nos viese? "Sonríe, eso es lo único que tienes que hacer" "Miente, finge que todo va bien" "No mereces ayuda de nadie" ¿Cuántas veces te susurré eso? Aún lo hago. Diariamente.

No me mal entiendas, sé que las cosas van mejor cuando te quiero, pero... no he aprendido a hacerlo. Desde nunca. Siempre solían decirme que no éramos suficiente, ¿verdad? Nuestras notas tenían que ser más altas, nuestro peso más bajo, y... al final siempre teníamos la culpa de todo aquello que pasara en nuestro círculo cercano. Con los amigos, con la familia... con nosotros mismos.

¿Y a dónde nos ha llevado esto? A... perdirte disculpas por algo que no sé cambiar. Por algo que vivirá conmigo siempre, porque nunca aprenderé a aceptarte, siempre querré verte más delgado, más firme, siendo mejor estudiante, o... simplemente, desapareciendo para siempre.

Wow, ¿cuán cruel suena eso, verdad? Pero, lo siento. Al principio de esta pequeña carta, en este papel blanco manchado, me prometí que no me mentiría, que sería sincero, y ya sabes que eso es lo que pienso. Que deberíamos desaparecer.

Lo siento, porque yo soy el que más daño te ha hecho.

Lo siento, por no tener la suficiente confianza para que me de igual todo lo que acontece a mi alrededor.

Lo siento, porque... ya no dormimos lo que debemos, ya no comemos tanto como deberíamos, porque ya... simplemente sonreímos y existimos, pero no lo sentimos real.

Aunque claro que hay cosas bonitas, esas pequeñas cosas que tanto brillas. Está él, Sasuke-teme, con su sonrisa brillante, y siempre sonrojado, que solo tiene palabras alentadoras en la punta de su lengua, preparadas para cuando las necesitamos, ¿a que sí? Al fin y al cabo, es casi la única persona en la que confiamos.

También está él, Gaara, nuestro mejor amigo, que a pesar de que está un poco cansado de todo también, daría lo que fuese por vernos sonreír.

Y quizá, es por eso por lo que aún sigo aquí.

Y quizá eso está bien.

O... quizá es lo peor del mundo.

Lo siento, lo siento de nuevo.

Por esconder las lágrimas, por hacernos tanto daño, por crear tantas sonrisas falsas que se nos ha olvidado la real. Lo siento. Siento odiarte tanto.

Pero es algo que no puedo cambiar.


End file.
